


Обойдёмся без формул

by KimKanejae



Category: Block B, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чихо ведь предупреждал — к Сону лучше не приближаться. У Сону есть отвратительная привычка — играть с людьми. А с такими, как Даниэль — и подавно.





	Обойдёмся без формул

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды EBS на kpop-au 2018

В современном мире треть людей — искусственные. Созданные в исследовательско-медицинских Центрах учёными, выращенные, словно урожай, из сотни тысяч пробирок, без эмоций и чувств, но с более развитыми умственными и физическими способностями, нежели у обычных людей. Их называют Идеальными.

Они создаются в капсулах, в которых в довольно быстром темпе наращиваются ткани и органы. Идеальных будят через пару-тройку лет, проведённых в этих капсулах, где они дышат специально разработанными примесями и питаются через подобие капельницы, когда возраст их тел составляет от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет, в зависимости от скорости формирования и роста организма.

После этого они начинают стареть так же, как и обычные люди — их ускоренное совершенствование и развитие перенаправляется в сторону интеллекта.

Первое время Идеальные живут в Центре, где проходят обучение — от начального образования до высшего, а также там их готовят к жизни среди людей, — после чего им помогают с работой. Им даже выделяют жильё в зависимости от статуса — того, насколько успешными экземплярами они оказываются при выпуске из Центра.

Даниэлю везёт немногим лучше остальных — ему достаётся уютная комната-студия на пятьдесят третьем этаже одной из новостроек в черте города, неподалёку от Центра.

После выпуска его определяют в престижную компанию, работающую на сам Центр, где создают новые технологии, позволяющие увеличить количество создаваемых Идеальных, ускорить данный процесс, а также расширить в большей степени их умственные и физические возможности, чем есть сейчас.

В отдел, под руководством молодого и выдающегося учёного Он Сону, попадают лишь единицы, закончившие обучение в Центре с отличием, проявляющие интерес к науке и обладающие скромным самомнением.

Даниэль — один из таких. Он не считает себя неполноценным или кем-то особенным, он просто отличается, и это нормально. В конце концов, обычные люди же тоже разные?

Именно эта фраза Даниэля, сказанная на собеседовании в Центре, по словам Юджон — помощницы Сону, — сыграла главную роль в том, чтобы взяли именно его.

Первые дни на работе даются ему нелегко: нужно привыкнуть к новому темпу жизни, своим обязанностям и коллективу, который, кстати, оказывается очень дружелюбным и помогает Даниэлю адаптироваться. И всего через две недели он уже приходит на работу раньше всех, справляется с поставленными задачами без особых затруднений и непринуждённо общается с каждым из коллег, даже — особенно, — с Сону. Последнее удивляет, ведь с первого взгляда Сону кажется строгим начальником, но на деле тот оказывается довольно интересным собеседником, способным поддержать любой разговор и непринуждённо пошутить.

А ещё он очень любит сбивать Даниэля с толку своими внезапными предложениями.

— Даниэль-ши, — зовёт его Сону, мягко улыбаясь, и подходит ближе, когда они заканчивают обсуждение чертежей новых капсул в отделе инженерии, — не составишь компанию за обедом?

Отказывать ему, думает Даниэль, себе дороже. Тем более, что он и сам не против — общаться с Сону вне работы одно удовольствие.

— В нашей столовой? — Уточняет он, пропуская вперёд Сону, когда они уже выходят из кабинета, а после ускоряется, чтобы идти вровень с ним.

— Можем дойти до соседнего ресторана, он простенький, но уютный. И там подают очень вкусный стейк и зелёный салат к нему, — приглашает Сону, убирая руки в карманы униформы. — Только сначала пойдём переоденемся.

Согласно кивнув, Даниэль доверяется выбору Сону и следует за ним, но когда они доходят до нужного места, Даниэль на мгновение замирает — не так он представлял себе «простенький» ресторан. Он оказывается украшен под старину: вместо ожидаемых стульев у столов стоят мягкие диванчики с резными деревянными вставками на подлокотниках, стены выкрашены в тёмно-зелёный, в тон мебели, а декорировано всё всевозможными аксессуарами серебристого цвета.

— Он, наверное, ужасно дорогой, Сону-ши, — шепчет Даниэль, присев за выбранный столик. Он с опаской смотрит на спокойно листающего электронное меню Сону и пытается придумать вескую причину, чтобы отсюда уйти — он ещё не зарабатывает столько, чтобы обедать в подобных местах.

— Не забивай себе голову ненужными вещами, Даниэль-ши, это ведь я тебя сюда позвал, — с усмешкой произносит Сону, кинув взгляд на Даниэля поверх планшета. — Если ты не знаешь, что выбрать, то давай я за тебя закажу что-нибудь на свой вкус.

— Тогда мне то же самое, что и тебе, — сдаётся Даниэль, зная, что с Сону лучше не спорить.

Сону удовлетворённо улыбается и кивает, нажимая выбранные блюда на экране, а после откладывает меню в сторону.

— Я рад, что ты так быстро вписался в наш коллектив, Даниэль-ши, — внезапно начинает Сону, глядя прямо в глаза Даниэлю. — Но ещё больше я рад тому, что нашёл с тобой общий язык, и с тобой так легко общаться. Сейчас нечасто встретишь Идеальных, которым действительно что-либо интересно. Большинство лишь делает вид, только бы поддержать разговор.

— По правде, мне тоже приходится что-то делать не по своей воле, и ты это знаешь получше моего. В конце концов, ты напрямую прикладываешь руку к созданию Идеальных. И меня, кстати, в том числе, — произносит Даниэль, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Ты же курировал моё поколение с самого начала? Какого тебе сейчас, когда твоё творение помогает тебе же с исследованиями и созданием новых формул?

Даниэля действительно волнует этот момент, а ещё — ему банально любопытно.

— Я не буду говорить заезженную фразу о вере в то, что ты оправдаешь возложенные на тебя надежды и спасёшь мир, придумав какой-нибудь сверхпростой и действенным способ увеличить численность Идеальных в несколько десятков раз, — смеётся Сону, качая головой. — Потому что — по секрету, — у нас нет такой задачи. Но, конечно, мне приятно осознавать то, что ты многого добился.

С минуту между ними висит тишина — и дело вовсе не в том, что им уже принесли их заказ, а в том, что Даниэль не может придумать подходящий ответ. Ну а Сону не спешит говорить что-либо ещё.

— Ты так говоришь, словно я какой-то особенный, — щурится Даниэль и приступает вслед за Сону к еде.

— А ты и есть особенный, — просто признаётся Сону, отрезая себе кусочек стейка.

Вот теперь Даниэль точно _обескуражен_.

***

Придя вечером домой, Даниэль замечает непрочитанное голографическое сообщение от Чихо: «Ниэль-а, ты не хочешь уделить время своему другу? А то с того момента, как ты выпустился из Центра и устроился на работу, я даже не в курсе всех подробностей твоей жизни. Завтра мы обязаны посидеть где-нибудь. Возражение не принимаются, но зато ты решаешь, куда мы пойдём.»

Сначала он кажется Даниэлю расстроенным и даже обиженным, но под конец он всё же тепло улыбается.

Даниэль качает головой и в ответ отправляет короткое текстовое сообщение, в котором предлагает ему встретиться в баре около работы. Он знает, что Чихо одобрит его выбор, ведь недаром они столько лет знакомы.

С Чихо они стали друзьями практически сразу с пробуждения Даниэля. Отец Чихо был одним из преподавателей в Центре и вёл у них социальную психологию. Этот предмет особенно нравился Даниэлю, ведь взаимоотношения людей — это почти всегда непредсказуемо и интересно.

Чихо пару раз заходил к ним на лекции, где они с Даниэлем и познакомились, а после сблизились и стали почти всё свободное время проводить вместе: после своих занятий Чихо появлялся в Центре, забирал Даниэля и знакомил с городом.

На вопрос «почему из всех Идеальных в группе ты выбрал именно меня, хён?», Чихо лишь смеялся и говорил, что Даниэль просто дурак и ещё многого не понимает.

Например, что друзей выбирают не по какой-либо причине.

***

— Хён! — зовёт друга Даниэль, только завидев его в дверях бара, и машет рукой, привлекая внимание выглядящего немного потерянным Чихо.

— О, Ниэль-а, — приветливо улыбается тот, когда подходит к занятому Даниэлем столику. — Извини, что задержался. Нужно было Хёка довезти до работы, а ты сам знаешь, сколько он обычно собирается…

Услышав про Хёка, Даниэль неосознанно начинает тихо смеяться, кивая при этом головой.

— Я сам только недавно пришёл, хён, — отмахивается он, протягивая планшет другу. — Я не стал ничего заказывать — не знал, насколько ты голодный.

Чихо в ответ кивает, тут же начиная листать меню, жадно бегая взглядом по экрану — видимо, он очень голодный. Заметив это, Даниэль качает головой и принимается выбирать еду и напитки себе.

— Как на работе дела? — интересуется Чихо, когда заканчивает делать заказ.

— В начале было трудно, но сейчас всё почти прекрасно, — Даниэль начинает заламывать пальцы, но вдруг замирает, заметив за барной стойкой своего начальника.

— Почему «почти»? — тут же уточняет Чихо, внимательно глядя на Даниэля.

— Мой начальник… — неловко начинает он, не переставая смотреть на Сону. — Если вкратце, то пару раз я слышал в соседнем отделе о том, что им меня жалко, потому что теперь он взялся за меня, но я так и не понял причину подобных слухов. Мы ведь просто неплохо общаемся, иногда обедаем вместе, и он довольно хорошо ко мне относится.

К концу фразы, Чихо начинает хмурится, потом внезапно поворачивает голову в ту сторону, куда смотрит Даниэль, и тяжело вздыхает.

— Если твой начальник сейчас сидит позади меня, то держись от него подальше, Ниэль, — серьёзным тоном говорит Чихо, на что тот удивлённо поднимает бровь. — Ты не слышал? Он лишь играет с людьми, а потом выбрасывает из своей жизни, словно никогда с ними не был знаком.

Сказанное другом никак не вяжется с тем образом, что Даниэль нарисовал себе за все их встречи с Сону до, поэтому он, отмахнувшись от Чихо, лишь качает головой.

— Хён, я не собираюсь с ним встречаться. С ним просто интересно общаться, — сообщает Даниэль, опираясь щекой на подставленную руку и слабо улыбаясь. — Я же не чувствую ничего, у меня нет эмоций, чего ты так за меня переживаешь? Даже если то, что ты говоришь — правда, то со мной ничего не случится.

— Потому что ты не обычный человек, — Чихо снова вздыхает. — Он испортил жизнь всем Идеальным, которые пытались показать, что чувствуют что-то в ответ, искренне не понимая, что все его слова и действия — не больше, чем актёрская игра. Несмотря на то, что вы «идеальные», вами слишком легко манипулировать, и такие, как Сону, этим не брезгуют пользоваться.

— И как он сможет испортить мне жизнь, хён? Лишить меня работы? Не беда, я найду другую. Статуса он меня лишить не сможет, я уже выпустился из Центра, так что тут не из-за чего беспокоиться, — Даниэль говорит это, буравя взглядом спину Сону. И когда тот, словно почувствовав внимание к себе, поворачивается в их сторону и мягко улыбается, Даниэль кивает и в приветственном знаке поднимает руку. Дождавшись, когда Сону вновь вернётся к разговору с барменом, Даниэль продолжает: — Да и зачем ему это нужно?

— Я правда не понимаю, чего именно он этим добивается. Кто-то говорит, что так он чувствует себя безнаказанным хозяином ситуации, кто-то — что у него просто привычка — сначала привязать к себе, а потом бросить, — Чихо пожимает плечами.

— А как считаешь ты? — интересуется Даниэль.

— Что у Сону, хоть он и не Идеальный, чувства отсутствуют в принципе. Или же он просто по натуре своей одиночка, но пытается показать всем вокруг, что это не так, — строго отвечает Чихо. — И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты хоть как-то пострадал от его рук.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, хён, — Даниэль одобряющие улыбается и решает перевести тему: — Ты мне лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела? Как с Хёком?

Покачав головой, Чихо сдаётся и начинает делится последними новостями: о том, что он почти закончил новый трек, но никак не может уговорить Хёка исполнить припев; о том, что на работе у них тоже появились новенькие Идеальные, которые ужасно раздражают их начальника; о том, что с Хёком у них всё хорошо, если не брать в расчёт споры и ссоры о том, что тот слишком худой и почти не ест, и о многом другом.

Даниэль внимательно слушает друга, иногда кивает, вставляет пару слов и тихо — непринуждённо и без привычного труда, — смеётся, совсем не понимая, что в нём что-то не так, что что-то меняется.

А ведь он просто _рад_ за Чихо.

***

Утром следующего дня он не ощущает головной боли, на которую жалуется уже десятым текстовым сообщением Чихо. Идеальным в этом плане очень везёт — сколько бы ты ни выпил, никаких последствий, кроме опьянения, не будет. Обычно Чихо в эти моменты ругается вперемешку со смехом, а после хватается за голову и жалобно просит принести воды, если остаётся после посиделок у Даниэля.

Но сегодня у него рабочий день, поэтому Чихо решил ему не мешать и поехал к себе, пообещав, что Хёк о нём позаботится (в этом Даниэль ни капли не сомневается).

Зато он начинает сомневаться, туда ли он пришёл, когда заходит в отдел и видит Сону в том же состоянии, в котором сейчас должен находиться Чихо. Юджон на своём месте нет, хотя её сумочка уже стоит на столе, а остальные ещё не явились — Даниэль всегда приходит за пятнадцать минут до начала рабочего дня.

— О, Ниэль-а, — Сону расплывается в улыбке, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване в комнате отдыха и закидывая голову на спинку. — А ты не принесёшь своему любимому начальнику воды?

— Сону-ши, ты же вчера намного раньше нас ушёл из бара, — вздыхает Даниэль, понимая, что идеальным вариантом будет отправить Сону спать, о чём и спешит ему сообщить, но получив в ответ лишь бубнёж и протесты, сдаётся и просто отдаёт ему бутылку из своего рюкзака.

— Ниэль-а, — снова зовёт его Сону и вытягивает вперёд руку, хватая Даниэля за локоть, после чего тянет на себя, заставляя того упасть рядом с собой. И тихо просит: — Просто посиди так немного, а?

Что происходит, Даниэль не особо понимает, но отказать ему (и себе заодно) не может — он слабо кивает и даже позволяет Сону положить голову к себе на плечо. А ещё он не особо понимает, что означает то слабое тепло, расплывающееся по телу от того места, где Сону касается его щекой.

От попыток разобраться в себе, его отвлекает Юджон, зайдя в приёмную как раз в тот момент, когда Сону ворочается и щекочет выбившейся прядью волос шею Даниэля (что тоже очень мешает думать).

— О, Даниэль-оппа, Сону-ши, вы уже здесь, — удивлённо произносит она, стараясь не смотреть на происходящее на диване. — Какой у нас план на сегодня, Сону-ши?

— Мне кажется, что сегодня мы можем рассчитывать либо на выходной, либо хотя бы на ненапряжный рабочий день, Юджон-а, — тихо предполагает Даниэль, заметив, что Сону успел уснуть. — Наше начальство ясно не настроено на работу.

Он усмехается и едва качает головой — спящий Сону выглядит довольно милым, и эти мысли уже начинают пугать Даниэля, но он ничего не может с ними поделать. Они врываются без предупреждения, и он просто не знает, как ему быть — для него подобное происходит впервые.

Когда приходят Тэхён, Джонхён и Доён, то Даниэль прикладывает к губам палец, призывая коллег быть тише. Они понятливо кивают, не спеша надевают униформу и выходят из комнаты. Юджон говорит, чтобы Даниэль тоже шёл переодеваться да приступал к работе, но стоит только ему попытаться встать, как Сону начинает ворчать во сне, прижимаясь к нему ближе.

Махнув на них рукой и одними губами произнеся «ладно, оппа, тебе повезло, у тебя сегодня задание особой важности», Юджон уходит.

— Вот и что мне с тобой делать?.. — еле слышно спрашивает Даниэль, глядя на спящего, словно младенец, Сону и стараясь _не думать_ ни о чём.

А ведь он просто _озадачен_ поведением своего начальника.

***

О том дне Даниэль старается не вспоминать — и дело вовсе не в том, что случилось что-то плохое. Просто ему _неловко_ , но об этом он не делится даже с самым близким другом. Он понимает, что не сможет даже объяснить Чихо, что с ним происходит и почему.

В Центре им говорили, что у Идеальных не может быть чувств, ведь они целиком и полностью созданы искусственным путём. Что эмоции они ещё могут изображать, научившись разбираться в поведении людей, то вот чувства подделать невозможно.

А в том, что Даниэль — Идеальный, он не сомневается. Он собственными глазами видел документы о себе, которые вёл Сону, и он не помнит ничего, до того момента, как он проснулся в возрасте восемнадцати лет. Тогда какого чёрта Даниэлю кажется, что он что-то _чувствует_? Такого ведь не может быть, правда?

Это всё влияние Сону, тот разговор с Чихо в баре и сотни дорам с фильмами по гологравизору про отношения. Всё дело в них, и никак иначе, Даниэль уверен.

Только он теряет почти всю уверенность в этом, стоит ему приехать на работу и зайти в комнату отдыха с опозданием.

— Ниэль-а, — мягко произносит Сону, загадочно улыбаясь и хлопая рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой на диване в приглашающем жесте. — Чего это мы опаздываем?

Кажется, у него дежавю.

Если бы Даниэль сейчас был внимательным, то заметил бы, что Сону спрашивает это по-доброму, без нотки недовольства — словно близкий друг, решивший пошутить. Но нет, Даниэль полностью растерян от одного только взгляда на Сону — ему всё ещё неловко, хоть и прошло уже несколько дней. Он всё ещё не знает, как ему правильно реагировать на подобное, чтобы не выдать себя и свои переживания. Поэтому он делает то единственное, что может ему помочь.

— Прошу прощения, Сону-ши, такого больше не повторится, — отстранённо произносит Даниэль, подходя к своему шкафчику и доставая униформу. Он старательно игнорирует пытливый взгляд в свою сторону, ровно как и наступившую тишину. А также шорох и шаги — кажется, Сону собирается уйти. Даниэль облегчённо вздыхает и принимается переодеваться, но вздрагивает от внезапного обжигающего шёпота возле уха.

— Ниэль-а, называй меня хёном, — просит Сону, стоя позади Даниэля почти вплотную.

Когда Даниэль поворачивается, то замечает лёгкую улыбку Сону и непонятный блеск в его глазах.

— И это единственное замечание? — удивлённо спрашивает Даниэль, стараясь говорить так же тихо, как и Сону. — Даже не интересно, почему я опоздал?

— Почему же, интересно, — Сону пожимает плечами и убирает руки в карманы джинс, отходя на шаг назад. — Только не как начальнику, а как другу. Поэтому и прошу впредь называть меня так.

Он слегка закусывает губу, склоняя голову набок, и, видимо, ждёт хоть какой-то реакции со стороны Даниэля, который аж замер от такого заявления.

Нет, он не против стать с Сону друзьями, просто задаётся вопросом: «Насколько этично водить дружбу с собственным начальством?» Даниэль не уверен в правильности своего решения, но в итоге согласно кивает и пытается расслабленно улыбнуться.

— Так-то лучше, — Сону хлопает его по плечу, а после наклоняется ближе — почти вплотную, — и тихо произносит: — Серьёзность тебе не к лицу, Ниэль-а.

А после разворачивается и уходит, бросив напоследок «сегодня нужно закончить с начальной формулой для примеси, буду ждать у себя».

Словно в замедленной съёмке, Даниэль подносит пальцы к своей щеке, где его только что случайно коснулся Сону. Ему кажется, что у него горят кончики ушей.

А ещё Даниэлю кажется, что он начинает разбираться в своих ощущениях.

Он думает, что он _смущён_.

***

На протяжении последующих двух недель каждый день Даниэля начинается практически одинаково: он приходит на работу, в коридоре его подлавливает Сону со стаканчиком кофе или свежевыжатого сока, желает доброго утра и хлопает по плечу, потом создание сывороток, обед в компании Сону, обсуждение новых чертежей из инженерного отдела, и под конец рабочего дня либо «хорошо сегодня потрудился, Ниэль-а» и «до завтра, Ниэль-а», либо «не хочешь завтра сходить куда-нибудь?»

Даниэль не успевает заметить, в какой из дней Сону становится так много в его жизни. Зато прекрасно замечает в себе изменения, которые продолжают его пугать — он правда начинает _чувствовать_. И которые напрямую связаны с Сону.

Вот это пугает его ещё сильнее, ведь он помнит тот разговор с Чихо и его предупреждения. Даниэль боится, что не справится и выдаст себя с потрохами, и тогда Сону выбросит его из своей жизни, как и предыдущих Идеальных. Даниэль этого не хочет, Даниэль привык к Сону так сильно, что он готов забрать все сказанные Чихо слова в тот вечер обратно, прислушаться к другу и держаться от Сону подальше, лишь бы не было того, что происходит с ним сейчас.

Но сделанного не воротить, и поэтому Даниэль решает действовать по ситуации и решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

А пока он берёт от проведённого с Сону времени — как в этот момент, сидя вместе в гостиной Сону перед гологравизором, — максимум удовольствия и даже расслабляется. Настолько, что не сразу замечает, как его притягивают к себе и осторожно обнимают, а после и вовсе кладут голову на плечо, слегка касаясь кончиком носа шеи. Этот жест напоминает Даниэлю о том случае на работе, а ещё кажется очень домашним и уютным, вызывающим улыбку и заставляющим чувствовать что-то, чего он ранее не испытывал.

Даниэль обнимает Сону в ответ, но не позволяет себе больше ничего лишнего. Ему приятно и хорошо, хочется сидеть так подольше. Он лишь надеется, что такое поведение приемлемо для Идеального, и Сону ничего не заподозрит.

Сейчас Даниэль _счастлив_.

***

Когда Даниэль понимает, что сопротивляться накрывающим его эмоциям становится всё тяжелее, а количество внимания от Сону увеличивается раза в два, то он даже подумывает над тем, чтобы плюнуть на всё и рассказать обо всём напрямую. Но что-то каждый раз его останавливает и заставляет действовать разумно, как и подобает Идеальному. Но проблема в том, что он больше так _не хочет_.

А потом в его мыслях резко всплывает образ строгого Чихо, и Даниэль берёт себя в руки на то время, что находится рядом с Сону.

Как и сейчас, стоя около него в его же кабинете. Они снова переделывают формулу очередной примеси для новых Идеальных.

— Вот чем она тебя не устраивает на этот раз, хён? — устало спрашивает Даниэль, игнорируя тёплую ладонь рядом со своей, которой безумно хочется коснуться, но нельзя. — Она же лучше предыдущей и в плане используемых компонентов, и в их количестве.

— Я боюсь, что эта дозировка вызовет необратимые побочные эффекты, — вздыхает Сону, снимает очки и откладывает их на стол, а потом потирает глаза и разминает шею. — Я так утомился, Ниэль-а.

Сону хватает Даниэля за руку, переплетая пальцы, тянет на себя, заставляя подойти ближе, и следом утыкается лбом в его бок, вызывая табун мурашек этим жестом.

Позволив себе секундную слабость, Даниэль почти зарывается в волосы Сону, но вовремя себя одёргивает и осторожно отстраняется от Сону.

— Хён, хватит пользоваться своим положением и устраивать отдых, когда тебе вздумается, — с наигранной строгостью произносит Даниэль, делая несколько шагов назад, и присаживается на свободное кресло. — Мы должны закончить с этой формулой на этой неделе, а у нас ничего дельного не выходит.

— Когда захочу, тогда и делаю нам перерывы, — с лукавой улыбкой отвечает Сону и встаёт со своего места. Потянувшись, он подходит к Даниэлю и резко наклоняется к нему. С блеском в глазах жадно смотрит прямо на него, а после подаётся вперёд.

С задачей проигнорировать поцелуй (хоть и очень хочется ответить на него) Даниэль справляется на отлично, что ему совсем не нравится.

А ещё это не нравится Сону, если судить по его реакции: потухший взгляд и поникшее выражение лица явно говорит о том, что тот ожидал другой реакции.

— Неужели ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь, Ниэль-а? — шёпотом спрашивает Сону, едва касаясь губ Даниэля своими.

— А должен? — Даниэлю приходится приложить усилия, чтобы его голос звучал ровным и безэмоциональным, но где-то в глубине души он ощущает, как что-то в нём окончательно ломается.

— Видимо, я в тебе ошибся, — тихо и разочарованно произносит Сону, отстраняясь. — На сегодня можешь быть свободен, Даниэль-ши. Я сам закончу с этой формулой.

Всё, что чувствует в этот момент Даниэль — это тупая ноющая _боль_ в груди, раздирающая сердце на сотни кусков, и всепоглощающая _пустота_ , утягивающая в свои сети.

***

В итоге Даниэль не только уходит после той фразы Сону, но ещё и берёт отгул на следующий день, потому что на этом настаивает Чихо.

Даниэль звонит ему по пути домой, и тот сразу же понимает, что что-то случилось. Как иначе объяснить его «что с твоим голосом, Ниэль-а? Всё в порядке?», сказанное сразу после приветствия. А спустя всего час Чихо врывается в квартиру Даниэля с пакетом соджу и двумя коробками пиццы, с порога требуя объяснений.

И лучше бы Даниэль ему ничего не говорил, потому что грозный вид Чихо заставляет переживать за безопасность Сону.

— Я же тебя предупреждал, — обречённо вздыхает Чихо, качая головой, и тянется обнять лучшего друга.

— Предупреждал, — соглашается Даниэль и прикрывает глаза. А потом резко открывает, вспомнив об одной важной детали. — Я вот только понять не могу, почему в итоге так вышло? Я же наоборот старался скрывать свои эмоции, а не изображал их.

— Я всё ещё удивлён тому, что ты вообще можешь что-либо чувствовать, но в то же время безумно рад за тебя, — мягко произносит Чихо, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Но меня это тоже насторожило. Потому что я слышал обратное — он добивался ответных чувств людей или их имитации от Идеальных, и тут же бросал их. Хочешь, я попробую разобраться, в чём тут дело?

Даниэль не знает, зачем Чихо спрашивает о подобном, ведь ответ очевиден, но всё равно несколько раз кивает.

 _Благодаря_ Чихо, Даниэлю становится легче.

***

По словам Чихо, их с Сону разговор не закончился ничем хорошим, но Даниэль всё равно хочет попытаться объясниться с Сону сам. Ведь Чихо даже не заикнулся о том, что Даниэль что-либо чувствует.

Даниэлю хочется верить, что это окажется его козырем. И что всё будет не ради усмешек в свою сторону о том, какой он неудачник, раз правда думал, что важен Сону.

Поэтому на следующий день приезжает на работу раньше всех и, не переодеваясь в униформу — дабы Сону ничего не заподозрил, — идёт в его кабинет. Ждать долго не приходится — Сону появляется буквально через пятнадцать минут и выглядит паршиво — за двое суток у него появились синяки под глазами, а кожа кажется стала ещё бледнее.

— Сону-ши, — тихо зовёт его Даниэль, опираясь руками за спиной о стол. — Я хотел бы поговорить. Не против?

Выражение лица Сону сменяется с замешательства на хмурое, а после и вовсе становится абсолютно нечитаемым. Но он согласно кивает, оставаясь при этом на месте.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — честно признаётся Даниэль, тут же теряя всю напускную уверенность.

— Ну явно не с того, с чего вчера начал твой друг, — усмехается Сону, мотая головой.

— Ладно, тогда я буду краток, — растрепав волосы рукой, Даниэль быстро произносит лишь три слова, надеясь, что Сону его и так поймёт, и ему не придётся всё подробно объяснять. — Я _чувствую_ , Сону-хён.

Не зажмурить сейчас глаза стоит немалых усилий, потому что Даниэль смущён и ощущает себя абсолютно беззащитным перед Сону. А тот в свою очередь удивлённо смотрит на Даниэля и молчит.

Неловкую паузу приходится нарушить Даниэлю, потому что Сону так ничего и не произнёс.

— Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, мне не поверишь, ведь Идеальные не имеют чувств и эмоций, — с каждым словом Даниэль делает по небольшому шагу к Сону. — Но я уже совсем не уверен в том, что я Идеальный. Мне было так сложно держать себя в руках всё это время, а особенно — когда ты был поблизости.

Подойдя к нему почти вплотную, Даниэль медленно наклоняется и после еле слышного «Ниэль-а...» подаётся вперёд.

Интересно, у Сону ноги так же сильно подкашиваются от этого нежного и чувственного поцелуя, или только у Даниэля?

— И раз уж я выяснил, что ты не играл со мной, — говорит Даниэль, стоит им отстраниться друг от друга. — То может объяснишь мне, какого чёрта произошло здесь же позавчера?

— Я ведь правда думал, что ошибся в тебе, — отвечает Сону, перебирая пальцами пряди волос на макушке Даниэля. — Сначала я хотел убедиться, что мне показалось, и что ты такой же, как и остальные. Поэтому и пытался сблизиться с тобой, чтобы разобраться. Но когда я понял, что ты — особенный, я так же понял, что я влип. Окончательно и бесповоротно, и — поверь, — такого я никогда не испытывал. Но потом ты начал резко отдаляться и всё больше походить на бесчувственного Идеального. Тогда у меня оставался лишь один способ узнать истину.

— Не проще было просто поговорить со мной? — Искренне не понимает Даниэль, но осознаёт, что обижаться на первичную причину странного поведения Сону просто бессмысленно. В конце концов, Сону учёный. А учёным всегда интересно что-то необычное, отличающееся от остальных результатов.

— Под конец я боялся, что мне правда показалось, и что ты — как и предыдущие, которые изначально были частью моего эксперимента, — начнёшь имитировать. А эффект неожиданности обычно помогает понять правду. Кто же знал, что ты такой упёртый баран и наоборот будешь скрывать настоящие чувства? — улыбаясь, Сону качает головой и следом прикасается своим лбом к Даниэлю. — К слову о прошлых экспериментах... На самом деле когда-то давно я пытался создать такую примесь, с помощью которой у Идеальных начнут просыпаться чувства. Потому что люди без эмоций — не люди.

На этих словах Даниэль напрягается и уже успевает расстроиться — неужели он просто удачный результат очередного опыта?..

— Успокойся, — видимо, заметив состояние Даниэля, шепчет Сону. — Ты не был в их числе. При создании тебя использовалась самая обычная примесь, к которой я не имею ни малейшего отношения. И я правда не знаю, как ты смог пробудить в себе чувства, но ты бы знал, как сильно я этому рад. Не как учёный — как самый простой человек.

С глупой улыбкой на лице Сону тянется за поцелуем, а Даниэль обещает себе потом подумать над его словами, и, возможно, он даже согласится помочь с воплощением его мечты не только попытками понять, что необходимо изменить в формуле этих примесей.

А пока же он отвечает на поцелуй и понимает, что, кажется, _влюблён._


End file.
